The present disclosure generally relates to devices, systems, and methods for communicating with rooftop air handling units and other heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) components. The present disclosure relates more specifically to configuring an HVAC component such as a rooftop air handling unit (AHU) for communication with a portable electronic device such as a mobile phone or a personal digital assistant (PDA).